tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kori Shimaume
Kori Shimaume is a character created for Annika's Elemental Mew Contest. He is infused with the Arctic Fox, and is named and based after the element Ice. He is the side Mew for the contest entry, as his older sister Mew Snow is the main contest entry. (He's not the official entry) Appearance Kori Kori has short brown hair paired with brown eyes and pale skin. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform, which consists of a white and dullish-navy blue sailor top, with a red scarf and then a dullish-navy blue shorts. For shoes he wears white and dullish-navy blue uwabaki shoes and white knee-high socks. Mew Ice As Mew Ice, his hair turns white and his eyes turn light gray, he also gains a pair of white fox ears and a tail. His outfit consists of a white kimono top with light gray accents and a pair of white shorts with light gray accents. For shoes he wears light gray sandals with white knee-high socks. He also has white garters on both arms, his left thigh, and a choker around his neck. The tops and bottoms of his garters and chokers are lined with light gray lace. A gold pendant hangs off his choker, and his Mew mark, a white moon, is on his forehead. Personality Kori is a really kind boy, who loves to play video games, but most of all, loves to be with his older sister. Though despite that, he will still play his video games when he can't be with his older sister, like if she's busy or doing something else. He loves to play horror type video games cause he finds them exciting, though he knows his older sister is afraid of horror-related things. He loves to watch and listen to his older sister sing, he finds her singing really pretty and calming, though because she gets easily embarrassed when others watch or even listen to her sing, she will usually kick him out of wherever she is singing. Has a fondness over small and cute insects. His favorite type of insects are butterflies and ladybugs, cause he finds the butterflies pretty with unique different patterns and colors, and he really likes the ladybugs spot, especially the red with black spot ones. Biography Kori was born in Akita Prefecture, Japan. The youngest child as he has an older sister who's five years older then him, being seventeen. He was constantly being spoiled by his parents and older sister, due to being the youngest family member. Though he didn't dislike it cause he loved his family dearly and would usually end up scaring them if he went somewhere without them seeing him. When his older sister turned twelve, he was born, making them five years apart in age, though rather than not being happy he was there, Yuki was really excited to have a younger brother, which in returned when he got around the age 1-2, he really loved his older sister. Despite not being around her age and still pretty young, he still loved her and would do anything for her. Around the time he entered kindergarten is when he got interested in insects, and from when he saw his very first insect, an Isoteinon lamprospilus butterfly, he thought it was very pretty. So he decided to look more into insects, butterflies and ladybugs to be specific, cause he's always liked pretty insects rather than scary or disturbing looking insects. Abilities Weapon and Attack The Ice Hammer is a giant hammer with a thin, light gray pole and a white hammer that is upon the top. A golden bow with a pink heart containing Mew Ice's Mew Mark is attached to the base of the hammer. When performing Ribbon Icicle Mew Ice smashes his hammer into the ground, causing ice to rise and hoot up out of the ground, which will pierce his enemies. Kori can make the ice only rise and shoot up from the ground when he smashes his hammer into the ground, otherwise any other way won't work. Development Etymology Kori is the Japanese pronunciation of ice. Shimaume is made up of two kanji. Shima, which means 'island' and Ume, which translates to 'plum'. Ice is water frozen into a solid state. Trivia * The Arctic fox, also known as the white fox, polar fox, or snow fox, is a small fox native to the Arctic regions of the Northern Hemisphere and common throughout the Arctic tundra biome.. * The Arctic fox has a circumpolar distribution and occurs in Arctic tundra habitats in northern Europe, northern Asia, and North America. Its range includes Greenland, Iceland, Fennoscandia, Svalbard, Jan Mayen (where it was hunted to extinction) and other islands in the Barents Sea, northern Russia, islands in the Bering Sea, Alaska, and Canada as far south as Hudson Bay. * Kisekae was used to create him. Credit Gallery Kori.png|Kori's School Uniform Mew Ice.png|Mew Ice Ice Hammer.png|Kori's weapon the Ice Hammer Kori's Mew Mark.png|Kori's Mew Mark, a white moon Foximage.jpeg|Kori's DNA, the Arctic Fox Category:Males Category:Mew Mews Category:Heroes Category:White Mews Category:Gray Mews Category:Mews with Canine Genes Category:Weapon Users: Hammer Category:Weapon Users: Water Category:Annika's Elemental Mew Contest Category:Princess Mew